Amor sem Fronteiras
by Sayumii
Summary: Ele um deus, que por um castigo teve de virar mortal. Ela uma brasileira, que foi passar férias forçadas na Grécia. Será que um poderá curar a desilusão amorosa do outro? [Fic em homegame a Natii!]


Ares encarou friamente o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Como ele pudera ser tão estúpido a ponto de acreditar nas palavras e juras de amor dela? Deveria saber que ela não era mais que uma mera interesseira. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, avançou contra ela, agarrando-a pelo pescoço e apertando.

-Ares... Ares... Pare! Eu estou ficando sem ar!- Afrodite gritava desesperada

-Isso é o que você merece, sua vadiazinha...

Tomado pelo ódio, Ares nem notou que Hermes se aproximou sorrateiramente e o acertou. Ficando com a visão turvada, o deus da Guerra, tombou no chão, largando o pescoço da Deusa. Mas agora seu destino iria mudar...

-

-

-

-Seja bem vinda, Bruna. Espero que goste da Grécia.-dizia Saori com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Bruna Augusto Leite, era uma brasileira de 1,69 de altura e 70 kilos distribuidos em seu corpo um tanto gordinho... Os cabelos castanho-claros cacheados, quase loiros, enmolduravam o rosto redondo e com expressivos olhos verdes. Ela vestia um vestido leve, azul claro e sandálias baixas brancas e os cabelos estavam soltos e balançando na brisa grega.

-Obrigada, senhorita Saori. Sinto muito pelos meus pais terem me mandado repentinamente... -dizia a garota cabisbaixa

-Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Sei que está trsite pelo fim de seu namoro, mas anime-se. A vida continua!

-Não sei se ainda terei uma vida...

Deixando algumas lágrimas solitárias caírem, Bruna sente que a tristeza nunca irá embora de seu coração.

Mal sabia ela que isso em breve iria mudar.

-

-

-

-HUMANO? SEREI UM SIMPLES MORTAL?

Ares gritava que nem um louco perante o conselho dos deuses. Por ter tentado matar Afrodite, Ares seria condenado a viver eternamente como mortal.

-ETERNAMENTE? NUNCA!

-SILÊNCIO! -uma voz imponente soa em todo o salão

Um jovem de medeixas avermelhadas e um porte digno de um rei entra no salão, arrancando olhares surpresos de todos.

-Proponho uma... brincadeira por assim dizer- Caos falou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-E que tipo de "brincadeirinha", seria essa? -Zeus falou com uma sombrancelha arqueada

-Ares só poderá ser imortal, se ele encontrar alguém que ele ame tanto quanto ele amo Afrodite -disse o criador de tudo, fazendo um gesto vago em direção a deusa da paixão.

Uma risada pode ser ouvida e então todos deram de cara com Ares rindo, feito uma criança.

-Acho que eu terei de me contentar em ficar como mortal para sempre, pois tão criatura não existe!

Caos deu um sorriso desdenhoso e disse com tranqüilidade:

-É o que veremos...

E em um passe de mágica ele não estava mais ali.

-

-

-

-Ares ficar, aqui papai? Não acha um tanto quanto... Estranho?

-Eu sei querida... Mas não podemos deixar Ares solto por aí! Sei que Harmonia e Eros ficarão de olho nele, mas com você e seus cavaleiros, também me sinto seguro de que ele não irá fazer nenhuma bobagem.- o senhor dos deuses falou, dando em seguida um suspiro resignado.

-Desde que ele não cause problemas... Mas isso ainda vai ser muito estranho!

-

-

-

Bruna estava sentada no luxuoso quarto cedido por Saori no Santuário de Athena, pintando as suas unhas. Ela queria não voltar a chorar por seus pais terem a separado de seu namorado, mas era difícil...

Seus pais foram mesquinhos... Não deixaram ela casar com o seu grande amor, só porque ela tinha 15 anos.

-"Porque eu não podia ser mais velha..."

Uma vozinha na sua cabeça respondeu:

-"De certo, ele não era o cara ideal para você"

Bruna se admirou com aquela vozinha. Quem sabe ela tivesse razão?

-"Quem sabe aqui na Grécia você não encontre a sua cara metade? Ela pode até estar nesse santuário cheios de homens bonitos, mesmo..." -aquela vozinha respondeu cheia de confiança

É quem sabe? O destino era uma caixinha de surpresas...

-

-

-

**N.A: **Háááááá! Eu disse que ia postar, Bru hsauhsauhsaishuai

Eu disse!

Tá aí o primeiro capítulo, só apresentando a trama \o\

Espero que goste, moça :)


End file.
